The present invention is general related to valve sealing apparatus, and more particularly to a pre-loaded valve follower sealing apparatus for preventing contamination of the interior portions of a valve.
In the prior art, guillotine valve structures are well-known. Additionally, in valves of this type valve follower elements have been provided. Such valve follower elements have included a spring element in order to urge the valve follower ring into contact with the valve guillotine, thereby to maintain the "squeeze" upon the valve guillotine respectively by means of the follower ring and the oppositely disposed valve seat. The net result has been to substantially prevent leakage into the interior of the valve by the fluid material being transmitted through the valve.
Structures for accomplishing the above purposes have been in some instances generally functional in prior art mechanisms, but have had a number of disadvantages associated therewith. Specifically, some valve follower urging mechanisms have been unduly complicated and expensive to produce, as well as having introduced maintenance difficulties which have further increased the cost of utilizing such valve structures. Moreover, other valve follower urging elements have introduced undesirable turbulence within the flow of fluid material through the valve, which has further diminished the utility of such devices. Also, difficulty of servicing such valves has been a further complication in regard to prior art devices.
In view of the assorted difficulties and deficiencies of prior art valve follower and related apparatus, it is a material object of the pre-loaded valve follower sealing apparatus of the present invention to ameliorate such difficulties.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to the person of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following summary of the invention, brief description of the drawing, detailed description of preferred embodiments, accompanying drawing and appended claims.